Usuario Blog:WilltrapAfton2/FNaF: The Golden Eyes. Episodio 26. ( AU )
Capítulo 26: Sympathy for the Devil. (Simpatía por el Diablo.) "¿ Zoe ? ¡ Despierta !" Caín estaba dándole respiración boca a boca, finalmente Zoe despertó tosiendo fuertemente y escupiendo toda el agua que había tragado. Afortunadamente para ambos, el río por el que ella se había arrojado llegaba hacia donde ellos estaban, un hermoso campo lleno de flores y vegetación verde. "¿ Me salvaste ?" Zoe le abrazó, Caín pudo sentir su ropa mojada haciendo contacto con la suya, él acarició su cabeza pero en su mirada había indiferencia. "¡ Caín Adínson !" Una voz masculina le llamó por su nombre a sus espaldas. "Justo lo que necesitaba..." Caín hizo a Zoe retroceder unos pasos para voltearse, y ver a 3 hombres vestidos de blanco, con atuendos bastante modernos para aquella época, Caín jadeó. "... ¡ Ángeles ! No necesito a Dios para saber quien soy." Él sonrió desagradablemente. "¡ Se le exige venir con nosotros !" El hombre que había hablado a sus espaldas dijo. "Y... ¿ Se supone que tú y tus amigos me obligarán ?" Caín los señaló. "No desafíe nuestra autoridad, Padre del Asesinato." Otro dijo. "Ninguna creación de ÉL tiene autoridad sobre mí." Caín se miró las uñas. "¡ Eliminar entonces !" Los 3 hicieron aparecer pequeñas espadas de metal en sus manos, Caín se puso en postura para luchar. "¿ Me hablan a mí de asesinato ? ¿ Acaso se están burlando de mí ? ¡ Yo inventé el asesinato !" Él se adelantó unos pasos mientras los 3 ángeles venían hacia él, golpeando con su codo a uno en la cara, aturdiendole y apuñalandole en el corazón con su propia arma. "¡ Mocosos, yo os mataría con los ojos cerrados !" Él se mofó de ellos, y con un simple gesto hizo arder en llamas a otro, él se rió mientras el ángel gritaba en agonía. "¿ Dónde está el otro ?" "Ríndase, semilla de Adán." El último de ellos estaba agachado, sosteniendo a Zoe de un hombre mientras tenía su pequeña espada en la garganta de la chica. "Sabes... No he vivido a través de los siglos para saltar a conclusiones precipitadas. Hagamos un trato, deja a la chica y yo iré contigo. Suéltala antes de que cambié de parecer, tienes 20 segundos." Caín dijo con arrogancia. "¿ Qué tiene ella de especial para un Príncipe del Infierno ?" El ángel le interrogó. "¿ Príncipe del Infierno ? Sólo es un título. No significa nada para mí." Él se encogió de hombros. "Aún así ella debe..." El ángel fue interrumpido por un aplauso del demonio. "¡ Se acabó el tiempo !" Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el ángel explotó en pedazos de carne, huesos y sangre, haciendo a Zoe gritar de miedo en espanto. "¡¿ Qué fue lo que hiciste ?!" Lágrimas se desbordaban de su rostro, ella estaba casi enteramente cubierta por tripas y sangre. "Ehmm, calenté su sangre a un punto de ebullición hasta que hice su cuerpo explotar. Es muy divertido verlos volar. Jeje, ¿ entiendes el chiste ?" Él se rió, y le dió la mano. "Mocosa, ¿ me temes ?" Volvió a adoptar su típica mirada de indiferencia. "¡ Tu cambio de personalidad a veces da miedo !" Zoe agarró su mano. "Apúrate, mocosa. Lo último que quiero es a tí con un resfriado." Caín comenzó a moverse, y Zoe aceleró su paso para seguirlo. -1990- "Oye Afton. Tienes visita." La Oficial, cuya raza era una tigresa sacó una llave de su uniforme y abrió su celda. "¿ Huh ?" Fue la reacción de Caín inclinando su cabeza de forma dudosa, ya que no esperaba a nadie que lo visitará, había estado solo en esa por 23 años, sin saber nada de los pocos miembros de su familia, sus hijos. La Oficial le escoltó, agarrándole de un hombro, Caín no levantaba su vista del suelo, y la Oficial finalmente se detuvó. Él miró adelante, estaba en frente de una pequeña ventanilla hecha cristal transparente anti-balas, al lado había un teléfono y del lado contrario del cristal había otro, la joven Abigail estaba sentada frente al cristal, con el teléfono ya en su mano. Caín se sentó y agarró el teléfono. "Hola, papá." Abigail le sonrió cálidamente. "Tú... has crecido mucho." Su rostro en melancolía se desvaneció, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera. "Me lo han dicen a menudo." Ella dijo. "¿ Cómo has estado ?" Preguntó preocupado. "Estar 15 años en este lugar no ha sido de lo mejor, pero he estado en peores." Él dijo, traqueando sus dedos mientras sostenía el teléfono con su oreja y la parte de su hombro izquierdo donde se encontraba la clavícula. "¿ Por qué has estado aquí 15 años ? La negligencia infantil sólo lleva de 4 a 6 años." Abigail había analizado la situación. "Descuidarte a ti y a tu hermano no fue mi único error." Él declaró. "A propósito... ¿Qué sabes de él?" Él ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad. "Te traje esto." Ella colocó un periódico en blanco y negro sobre el cristal, Caín entrecejó sus ojos para leer, la fecha era de hace unos días, acerca de la inaugaración de Fredbear's Family Diner, mostrando a los dos CEO de la corporación Fazbear Entertainment: Henry Emily y... William Afton. "Es... empresario." Él dijo, y se rió disimuladamente. "Sí..." Abigail se encogió de hombros. "¿ Cómo te ha ido a ti ?" Él dijo, con un tinte de preocupación, sus orejas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, como a cualquier miembro de su especie :V. "Resulta... que Zoe es muy buena cocinera, ahora sé porque ustedes dos se llevan tan bien." Su boca se hizo agua pensando en la comida de la pollita (XD). "Es el único ser vivo con él que pasaría mi eternidad, es una buena compañera. Y lo admito, en este lugar, mi soledad se vuelve tediosa." Él suspiró. "Deberías haberte casado con ella :V." Abigail bromeó. "Supongo, pero ese no fue el caso. Y no hubiera podido tenerte a ti, no me casé por interés económico, aunque tu mamá si lo hizo, pero es otra historia." Caín dijo secamente. "Sólo era cuestión de opiniones." Ese comentario había arrojado una flecha con veneno al corazón de su hija, pero ella sonrió, ya que no podía estar en desacuerdo, sabiendo que aunque él cometía muchos errores, esta vez tenía razón, después de todo, era su hija. "¿ Srita Afton ?" Un guardia de seguridad colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "La hora de visitas se ha terminado." Él bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. "Papá..." Ella apoyó su mano en el cristal, y Caín repitió la misma acción. "Te quiero." Los corazones de ambos se rompían, el destino estaba separándolos de nuevo tras haber tenido una cálida reunión familiar. "Yo más." Caín sonrió, pero era él más afectado de los dos. "Cuando salgas de aquí, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, Zoe y yo." Una lágrima visible salía de su ojo, y se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla y mojaba su pelaje. "Cuídate, mi hija." Abigail colgó el teléfono y lo colocó de vuelta a su lugar, aleteando su mano como despedida mientras era llevada a la salida por el guardia de seguridad. Caín hizo lo mismo, y un profundo vacío recorría su interior, la Oficial le escoltó a su celda. "¡ Hola, Afton !" Su compañero de celda dijo, adormecido en una camilla que había sido colocada en todas las celdas para que los prisioneros descansarán bien. Caín agarró con fuerza los barrotes de metal de la puerta de la celda, asomando su cabeza fuera de ella con molestia debido a sus grandes orejas, observando dentro de algunas celdas como los prisioneros gritaban, se golpeaban entre ellos, chiflaban a la Oficial, y arrojaban comida. Caín retrocedió y se acostó en su camilla, sin haberlo notado, los barrotes de la celda se habían oxidado cuando él tan sólo los había tocado. Continuará... Categoría:Entradas